


'Cause You're My Flower

by Future_he4rts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, BoyxBoy, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, Gen, Hanahaki!Phan, Muerte de un personaje principal, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, amo mucho a SVT y a Phan y tenía que escribir esto, basado en la canción Flower de SEVENTEEN, danisnotonfire - Freeform, espero que les guste, hanahaki, lo siento mucho, perdón por hacerlos sufrir, soy nueva en esto ayuda, ya no sé qué más etiquetar, yo sólo leo aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_he4rts/pseuds/Future_he4rts
Summary: Hanahaki: Es una enfermedad ficticia donde el que lo padece vomita y tose pétalos de flores cuando sufren de un amor no correspondido.Esta enfermedad sólo puede ser curada mediante una cirugía donde se remueva la infección, pero cualquier sentimiento romántico es removido junto con ella.Puede causar la muerte si los pétalos llegan a bloquear las vías respiratorias, evitando el paso del aire.--------------------------------------Hanahaki!Phan oneshot basado en la canción Flower de Seventeen.





	'Cause You're My Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [porque eres mi flor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018271) by [koganewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganewest/pseuds/koganewest)



_Hanahaki: Es una enfermedad ficticia donde el que lo padece vomita y tose pétalos de flores cuando sufren de un amor no correspondido._ _Esta enfermedad sólo puede ser curada mediante una cirugía donde se remueva la infección, pero cualquier sentimiento romántico es removido junto con ella. Puede causar la muerte si los pétalos llegan a bloquear las vías respiratorias, evitando el paso del aire._

* * *

Toda sus vidas habían sido sólo ellos dos. Dan y Phil. Phil y Dan.

Se conocían como a las palmas de sus manos y, en sus 19 años de ser amigos, nunca se habían separado. Claro, habían tenido una que otra pelea tonta cuando eran menores y estúpidos pero no era nada que no se arreglara rápidamente con sus mamás forzándolos a pedirse disculpas y abrazarse.

Estuvieron ahí para el otro en los momentos duros, como cuando el padre de Phil murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad y éste se rehusaba a salir de su habitación o comer algo. Fue Dan quien lo consolaba y abrazaba hasta que Phil recuperara su aliento y sus respiraciones se volvieran más pausadas y por fin lograra descansar algo. Fue Dan el que lo contenía y acariciaba su pelo cuando despertaba gritando a las tres de la mañana debido a una pesadilla. Era Phil el que se acostaba al lado sin decir palabra alguna cuando Dan elegía el piso como lugar para tener una crisis existencial. Phil no hablaba a menos que notara a Dan muy acomplejado con sus pensamientos y lo sintiera temblar.

Por estas y otras razones más, es que Dan no se sorprendió tanto cuando tosió y lo que cayó en su mano fue un diminuto pétalo amarillo.

Dan tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Phil y se retorcía mirando hacia abajo de tanto reír. Phil podía llegar a ser chistoso a veces pero ese día en específico se habían estado riendo de todo. La primavera se estaba acercando y Dan no podía sentirse más feliz, especialmente ya que Phil estaba a su lado y hace unas semanas atrás eso lo asustaba ya que no sabía qué iba a pasar con ellos en el futuro pero tenía un buen presentimiento y Phil cada vez era más cariñoso con él (no es que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora era aún más).

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se levantó al notar que Phil había dejado de reír y que estaba en completo silencio. Tenía la cabeza vuelta para otro lado y Dan siguió su mirada hasta una chica que, a juzgar por el acento que tenía al saludar a las personas, venía de intercambio del extranjero. Era alta, tenía un cuerpo envidiable incluso para Dan y sus piernas parecían kilométricas.

Fue en ese momento en que sintió un dolor profundo en el estómago y un ardor en la garganta. Tosió y cubrió su boca con su mano. Phil seguía hipnotizado viendo a la chica nueva, por lo que no escuchó el horrible sonido que hizo Dan al toser ni el espantado suspiro que dio al ver un pequeño pétalo amarillo en la palma de su mano.

_No. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿verdad? Todo iba tan bien. Esto no había pasado y… Phil no puede… él no puede… no. ¿verdad?_

Miró a su alrededor con la leve esperanza de ver a alguien con un ramo de flores amarillas o alguna ventana abierta por donde podría haber entrado algo pero no.

_Nada._

_El pétalo vino de él._

_Mierda._

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero se rehusó a llorar. Se tragó el miedo, cerró fuertemente su mano y guardó el pétalo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Phil no podía enterarse de eso.

Como si el mundo conspirara en su contra, Phil se dio vuelta a mirarlo y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Dan le respondió con su mejor sonrisa y le dijo que sí, pero que tenía que irse con urgencia a su casa porque recordó que tenía que salir con su mamá en la tarde. Era una completa mentira pero Phil pareció creerle y lo dejó ir.

Se despidió de Phil con un beso en la mejilla como era de costumbre y Dan intentó ignorar el movimiento que hizo para moverse hacia atrás. Intentó convencerse de que no le dolió.

Una vez fuera del infierno al que le llamaban Universidad, corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas le comenzaron a arder y sus pulmones no daban más. Sintió cómo las flores abrían paso a través de su garganta amenazando con salir otra vez y subió las escaleras en dirección al baño, vomitando ahí alrededor de una docena de pétalos. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

_Hanahaki._

No iba a decirle a Phil. No sería capaz de contarle que estaba sufriendo por que él no podía amarlo de vuelta. Era su propia felicidad o la de Phil. Y si la felicidad de Phil estaba con la chica extranjero, lo aceptaría. Daría todo por Phil y no podría obligarlo a que lo amara de vuelta sólo para evitar que la flor que crecía alrededor de sus pulmones y corazón siguiera enterrando sus espinas.

Apoyó su brazo contra el borde del baño y recostó su cabeza sobre él. Se sentía agotado y todo dentro de él dolía y ardía. Física y emocionalmente hablando.

Se levantó y fue a su cama. Se acostó y logró quedarse dormido casi al instante.

Así estuvo alrededor de tres semanas. Iba muy seguido al baño y siempre que le preguntaban les respondía que la comida le había caído mal y que la alergia lo tenía así. Nadie intentó indagar más allá, pero Phil aún así le lanzaba miradas extrañas y preocupadas cada cierto rato. Claro, eso cuando no estaba alrededor de la chica nueva, Lucy.

No se habían peleado ni nada, pero, a pesar de las negaciones de Phil, Dan sentía que cada día se separaban más. Pasaban menos tiempo juntos, ya sea porque Dan lo evitaba si se sentía muy mal para que no lo viera toser o porque Phil estaba dando vueltas por ahí con Lucy.

Dan creyó que tal vez podría aguantar un tiempo así. No quería operarse. No quería perder sus sentimientos por Phil, por más dolor que eso le causara. Siempre y cuando fuese Phil el que floreciera en su corazón, estaba bien si salía herido.

Hasta que un día fue mucho.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Phil se acercó a Lucy y acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos. Puso su otra mano bajo sus mentón y dirigió sus labios a los de él. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

Dan dejó escapar un sollozo que sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba y salió corriendo a su casa.

Al parecer el sonido logró sacar a Phil de su trance y llamar su atención, porque escuchó unos pasos y su dulce y profunda voz llamando por él. Dejó la puerta de su casa abierta y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y poniendo el seguro.

Esta vez no fue una docena de pétalos.

Mierda, decir docena no era nada comparado a eso. Nunca había vomitado tantas flores.

_Y definitivamente, nunca había vomitado flores con sangre._

Esto lo asustó como nunca antes y tuvo la sensación de que algo se desgarraba en su interior. Como si las espinas de una rosa le estuvieran haciendo cortes sin piedad en el corazón y en los pulmones.

Le faltaba el aire y no podía parar de toser. Las flores salían y salían sin parar, al igual que sus lágrimas y gritos desesperados de dolor.

Sus manos se agarraban al borde del inodoro fuertemente y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la presión.

Repetía el nombre de Phil como un mantra en su cabeza. No quería echarle la culpa de lo que estaba pasándole pero una parte de él no pudo evitar sentir que lo era, y que no estaría sufriendo de esa manera si Phil lo hubiera amado de vuelta.

El precio de enamorarse.

Escuchó la voz de Phil desde el pasillo desesperada y rogándole a gritos que por favor abriera la puerta, que necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Dan no podía responderle ni tampoco se podía parar a abrirle la puerta. No tenía fuerzas y los pétalos no dejaban de brotar de sus entrañas.

_Su otra mitad no podía estar con él así que ¿cómo iba a vivir?_

De a poco, sintió que los gritos de Phil se iban desvaneciendo al igual que los golpes en la puerta hasta convertirse en suaves susurros y pequeños golpecitos que lo hacían querer cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Así que lo hizo.

Se recostó en el frío piso de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

Quién hubiese pensado que el órgano que te mantiene vivo puede llegar a causarte tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Ese que late para mantenerte aquí, iba a hacerte desear que dejara de funcionar para poder estar en paz.

Quién hubiese dicho que los pulmones pudiesen hacerte sentir tan ahogado.

Que las bellas flores que de las cuales la ciudad está llena últimamente por la llegada de la primavera, iban a incrustarse en tu cuerpo y sofocarte hasta que no dieras más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Phil entró desesperado. Había dejado de escuchar ruido proveniente del baño y la ansiedad sacó lo mejor de él, dándole la fuerza para golpear la perilla y abrir la puerta.

No podía creer la imagen que estaba frente a él.

El una vez blanco piso ahora estaba cubierto de sangre y pétalos amarillos. Dan se encontraba al centro. Estaba pálido y de las orillas sus ojos se podía ver un camino de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban manchados de sangre y, por la manera en la que todo estaba repartido al lado de él y la expresión de dolor y, al mismo tiempo, de paz en Dan, le provocó una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y, de no ser porque su mejor amigo se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, hubiera pensado que era una escena hermosa. Todo hecho a la perfección para expresar el dolor y la soledad de una persona que estaba sufriendo en silencio para salvar a otra.

Y ahí fue cuando todo le hizo sentido.

Dan estaba enamorado de él.

Phil se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Dan y lo sacudió repetidas veces.

_Tienes que despertar. Por favor. No me dejes. No soy nada sin ti, tú lo sabes. Vamos. Mierda, Dan despierta. Te lo ruego. Aprenderé a amarte si tengo que hacerlo. Lo dejo todo por ti, pero por favor no me abandones aquí._

_Dan._

_Dan…_

Su nombre daba vueltas por su mente y era lo único que podía ver.

Levantó el cuerpo de Dan y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, asustado de que si lo soltaba desapareciera.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Era mi mejor amigo pero… ¿es normal que sienta que mi corazón está siendo arrancado de mi cuerpo? ¿Y… y si yo también sentía algo por él pero no me di cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado convenciéndome de que me gustaba Lucy? ¿Se puede morir de tristeza? Bueno, Dan murió de amor, así que podría ser._

_Espérame Dan._

 

* * *

Los exámenes médicos mostraron que las flores que estaban incrustadas en el corazón y pulmones de Dan eran narcisos. Los narcisos son un símbolo de un amor unilateral.

* * *

 

Dos semanas más tarde, Phil estaba ordenando las cosas en la pieza de Dan y encontró una carta.

_Para Phil._

No se sentía preparado en absoluto para leerla pero sabía que si no la abría ahora, no lo iba a hacer nunca.

_Querido Phil:_

_Es probable que de aquí a que encuentres esta carta yo ya esté muerto._

_No quise decirte pero llevo tres semanas tosiendo pétalos y cada día siento más dolor en mi pecho._

_No quería que te preocuparas y tampoco valía la pena. No podía obligar a que me amaras. Así no funcionan las cosas y todos lo sabemos._

_Fue una tonta decisión enamorarme de ti pero no pude evitarlo._

_Tus ojos, tu piel, tu manera de hablar, tu pelo, tu forma de tratarme y al resto._

_Todo me fue lentamente atrapando hasta que caí. Caí y no fui capaz de levantarme._

_¿Sabes? Todo iba bien hasta ese día en que llegó Lucy. Esa fue la primera vez que tosí un pequeño pétalo amarillo._

_Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo. No quiero que te culpes de mi muerte porque yo no dije nada y tampoco quise operarme._

_¿Que me sacaran la flor y, junto con eso, mis sentimientos por ti? Preferiría morir. Irónico, porque si estás leyendo esto sólo puede significar que lo estoy. No pudiese haber vivido cerca de ti sin sentir el amor que te tenía._

_Que te tengo._

_Por más que duela, tendría que haber aprendido a vivir con él._

_Mi corazón latía por ti. Sin ese sentimiento no valía la pena seguir. Sólo quiero decir que lo siento mucho por ser tan tonto y descuidado y que te amo. Que no quiero que te preocupes por mí porque estoy bien._

_Si me recuerdas para siempre, entonces habrá valido la pena mi dolor._

_Dan._

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este One-Shot apenas leí la letra de Flower de SEVENTEEN. Me encantó el nuevo álbum y apenas escuché Flower recuerdo haber estado subiendo la escalera y cuando llegué al coro tuve que dejar de caminar para no caerme. Si bien es muy poco lo que sé de coreano, algo en la música en sí y la voz de Jeonghan (my baby), junto con la de Seungkwan, Dino, Minghao, Seungcheol y Wonwoo, hizo que fuera mi favorita del disco. A los pocos días busqué la letra y me enamoré más de esta canción. Leí muchos comentarios que decían "Hanahaki! Estoy segura que Wonwoo fue al que se le ocurrió la letra. Si hay un k-Idol que siempre sabe cosas extrañas, es él." Busqué de qué se trataba esta famosa palabra y me enamoré de la enfermedad. La encontré muy romántica y dolorosa y (amo sufrir), luego de leer algunos one-shots por ahí, decidí escribir esto. Los que sepan de qué habla la letra, podrán captar las referencias a lo largo de la historia (hay una referencia a Don't Wanna Cry también jeje). Eso, gracias por darse el tiempo de leerla. Perdón si los hice sufrir. Cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia un pétalo cayó en mi mano y casi lloré jeje. Lo escribí como a los dos días de que saliera el Teen Age pero recién ahora me atreví a publicarlo.


End file.
